Lover Bewitched
by moonapple
Summary: Skye, daughter of Rhage, is everything Qhuinn has been dreaming off but their love is tested when Skye is diagnosed with a disease, that is able to destroy everything. Will she survive? And what will happen next? Next Generation BDB.
1. Chapter 1

In Caldwell NY at the Black Dagger Brotherhood's mansion a little girl ran down the grand staircase and giggled loudly. Her long blond hair fell on her tiny shoulders while her laughter filled the silent mansion. Her clothes didn't seem to fit in the mansion, she wore a simple dark jeans, a gray sweater and Flip-Flops. Her beautiful gray eyes were wide from excitement. Her cute face looked exactly like her father's and you could tell that she was going to be a natural beauty.

"You cannot catch me, daddy!" She squealed and jumped over a few steps.

Her father was right behind her, following her gracefully like a predator tracking his prey. He tried his very best to suppress the huge grin that usually spread over his face whenever he played with his little daughter, a gift that he received for an unknown reason. And although curiosity killed him he didn't ask for an explanation but accepted this miracle thankfully.

"I can't catch you? Are you sure about that, kiddo?" He asked with his deep voice and growled slightly.

She giggled louder not afraid at all, although her father's fangs elongated and scared bigger people than her. "I'm sure! Daddy, you're too slow!"

He smiled widely exposing the fangs even more. "For that I will tickle you until you pee!"

Her eyes widened and her thick, long, blonde eyelashes nearly touched her perfect eyebrows. With a last evil grin he dematerialized behind her, pulled her into his strong arms and tickled her hard. Her girly laughter was loud but also beautiful in its own way. The other residents opened the doors and couldn't suppress the smile that was spreading over their face.

Even the fallen angel's heart was touched by the sound. He couldn't ignore the beautiful noises life was able to make. He had been there when the child had made his first screams. Those sounds had touched his soul which he thought he had lost. This creation was perfect in every way possible.

In a pointless effort, she started kicking her father in order to get free. "Let me go, daddy! That's unfair! You're bigger than me!"

He just laughed. "And quicker."

Heavy steps and the smell of three aggressive male vampires announced that Qhuinn, Blay and John had arrived safely home. _The Boys_, as everyone seemed to call them, were essential members of the Brotherhood and although John was the only one with true warrior blood, the Brotherhood had decided to make an exception for Blay and even for Qhuinn, who shouldn't have been allowed to become a full blooded member of the brotherhood because he was John's _Ahstrux Nohstrum_, was accepted as a true member. He had proved to be a real male of worth and even without true warrior blood the boy was as aggressive as the other brothers, probably even more than they were and he was deadly. He knew how to handle every weapon and he was good at hand-to-hand combat. Blay was probably the less aggressive warrior in the mansion, right after Phury. The boy was the only one who could think straight in every situation and even though he was gay he could fight perfectly.

"Hey, Rhage." Qhuinn greeted him but his mismatched eyes shifted towards the little girl and he showed off his fangs. "'s up, Skye-Skye?"

Skye jumped into his arms. "I told you not to call me Skye-Skye."

The way she looked at him made him shiver. She had the same eyes her mother had and they were just as intense.

"Your name is boring." He teased knowing that it would bother her.

She lifted her perfect eyebrows. "What does _that_ mean?"

"He's just teasing you, Skye." Blay said and smiled at her and punched his best friend in the arm.

They all weren't bothered that Skye was fixed on Qhuinn. She was fascinated by his eyes, one blue and one green eye, and by the tattoos that covered arms, chest, back, legs and part of his neck. The tattoo she liked most was the red tattooed tear right under his eye. The fact that Qhuinn scarred the shit out of anyone, minus the people in the mansion, didn't seem to bother her.

"Daddy, wants to make me pee!" She told him, her eyes wide in horror.

_Really? What did you do?_, John asked.

Her perfect lips turned into a huge smile. "I painted his toe and finger nails! They're red now!"

Qhuinn snorted as Rhage lifted his fingers to show them.

"She was giving me a hard time and then I fell asleep for five minutes and woke up to find this." Rhage laughed loudly and grabbed for his daughter. "Of course Mary made sure to take pics."

Skye giggled louder and hid her face in Qhuinn's neck, whispering into his ear: "You gotta defend me!"

"Do I?" He asked and let her play with his piercings.

She nodded. "Yes!"

"What am I going to get if I help you?"

For a long moment she was looking at him like he was out of his mind.

"Qhuinn, I'm too young to be your girlfriend! Go to Uncle Rehv's ZeroSum and find a nice girl!" She squealed and crossed her tiny arms.

Rhage cracked up. "Hey, kiddo, tell John, Qhuinn and Blay what your _whard_ got you."

Her piercing gray eyes lightened up and again. "Uncle Wrath got me a cat! His name is JD, that was Lassiter's idea!" She explained.

"JD? Like the guy from _Scrubs_. John Dorian? I thought he was only into Oprah." Qhuinn mumbled and sighed, killing the angel in his mind.

Rhage took his daughter back into his arms. "It is not from _Scrubs_. JD. _J_ack _D_aniels. Skye said immediately yes, because she likes both names, right kid?"

Again she nodded.

"That bastard is hopeless." Qhuinn commented.

"Absolutely." Blay answered.

"Sun's up in ten minutes. Say good night to the boys." Rhage said.

"Good night!" She leaned forward and put her little arms around each of their muscled necks.

He smiled as his little daughter cuddled into his body and closed her eyes while he went up the grand staircase and into her room, where Mary was already waiting for them. Rhage's heart skipped a beat when he saw his _shellan_. Even after all this time he was still as madly in love with her as the first time he had seen her.

"Come here, Skye. Let's get ready for bed." Mary whispered and reached for her daughter.

Rhage prepared the bed for Skye while she brushed her teeth and got bathed. He knew why Zsadist had spent hours in Nalla's room. The fresh scent of innocence and love was impossible to ignore.

When the pillows were in the right position, Skye came out, her eyes already closing while she lay down in bed and reached for the kitten which snuggled against her body and meowed a little while closing its eyes.

Rhage leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Good night, sleep well, _nalla_."

"I love you, daddy." She whispered into his ear.

"_I love you, too, daughter mine._" He answered in the Old Language.

He knew she liked the sound of it and he was proud that she was able to speak it, indicating that she had inherited her mother's intelligence.

Mary kissed her daughter's cheek, too. "Sleep, my baby."

They left the room, switching off the light and closing the door behind them. Now it was their time. Rhage led his _shellan_ into their room and slowly undressed her, admiring her beautiful body while her fingers stroked down his muscled his chest, taking off his shirt as well as opening his jeans, exposing his huge erection. He groaned when her fingers stroked him gently. She turned around and turned on the shower, then crooking her finger, telling him to follow her. He obeyed immediately, pressing his body against hers, pushing his knee between her thighs, making room for his cock. Both of them screaming because of the passion they were feeling for each other when he entered her and lifted her into his arms, her back pressed against the wall, hot water running down their bodies, while they enjoyed their love making in their perfect world.


	2. Chapter 2

_11 years later …_

Skye woke up and knew that something was wrong. Everything seems surreal. Slowly she made her way down the grand staircase of the silent mansion. The house was dark and empty which was impossible considering how many people lived in it. Her family was gone and the _doggen_ were gone. She walked further down until she reached the basement. The basement was nothing special and thanks to the _doggen_ it didn't even have spiders.

The memory of her being afraid of going there because of the darkness and the thought that there might be a monster hiding in one of the many corners, appeared in her head and she shivered slightly.

What if there had been a monster?

The thought seemed stupid, considering she was 16 years old but at the same time it scared her to no end.

"My child." A female voice whispered from one of the other side of the room.

She was small, wearing a black robe, her head covered by a dark cloth but there was a light coming from her that filled not only the room but also Skye's heart and seemed to take away all the fear she was having at that moment.

The figure stretched out her hand took Skye's hand. "My child, a time is going to come where you will need all the strength and hope you have left. A terrible disease is going to weaken you, hurt you and maybe even steal your life but be sure that in my kingdom there will always be a place for you."

Skye didn't understand. "Who are you?"

The woman's gentle laughter filled the room. "You know who I am."

"Is this a dream?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You will realize soon that the content of this conversation will come true." The figure leaned forward and kissed Skye's forehead. "Be strong, child. You're another miracle of my creation and if you live you will do great things. Be sure of that."

And suddenly the woman was gone and Skye tried to follow her but fell … from her bed? Groggily she looked around and found herself in her room. What a weird dream that had been. Who had been the woman in her dreams? What disease?"

She stood up and laid back down in her bed, her eyes closing again and drifting into sleep.

The next evening she felt weird. There was this feeling that the dream hadn't been just a dream. And even though she knew it was crazy she went down to the clinic to find Jane.

The ghostly woman was studying a few files but looked up and smiled when she saw Skye. "What can I do for you?"

Skye got suddenly nervous. "I … I'd like you to do an all-round examination."

Jane raised her brows and switched to doc-mode. "Why?"

"I don't know. I … have this feeling that something is wrong."

Her aunt looked at her for a few minutes then nodded. "Okay." She said skeptically and started with the examination.


	3. Chapter 3

She had cancer.

When Skye sat down on her bed after the meeting with Manny and Jane, she had to sit down and just try to understand what had happened.

So she was the first vamp having cancer, what an irony. The thought seemed so wrong. Vampires didn't get cancer. Never.

She had never heard of a pre-trans getting leukemia.

They would start with her treatment soon. Checking herself in the mirror she tried to imagine herself without her golden hair. Funny, she had never realized how much it meant to her. Now she did.

Suddenly life seemed really short and given the prognosis it was. She would have to make it to her transition then she probably would be safe. With a sigh she tried to concentrate on what to wear.

She would be out with Qhuinn so it should be something … sexy? Immediately she blushed, thinking of how hot he was. Falling in love with him had been the first thing that had happened since she became a teenager.

"Are you sure you wanna go with the boys?" Her father appeared behind her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled widely and gave him a huge hug. "Yes, daddy! We will have a great time together!"

He had a worried expression in his face. "If you're not feeling good …"

"I'll tell the boys to get me home." She ended his sentence. "Don't worry, dad."

It was very unusual to leave the house without her father and she enjoyed the few occasions when she could actually be independent. She loved her father, of course, but … she wanted to do things on her own, without worrying that someone being all 'no-guy-is-allowed-to-look-at-you' over her. Leaving with _The Boys_ didn't mean that she could do what she wanted but it meant more independence and the feeling of being with someone her age – although they were clearly older. And being with Qhuinn meant that she could forget her disease for a few hours …

Her father accompanied her down the stairs where _The Boys_ already waited for her, looking as dangerous as ever. Especially Qhuinn seemed to be in a very bad mood. His mismatched eyes were fixed on her as she slowly walked towards him.

"You're gonna defend her no matter what happens, right?" Rhage asked; she just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Blay nodded. "Don't worry, Rhage. We'll keep her save."

"John and I will be there, too." Qhuinn added and he looked like he really wanted to get into a fight.

"Okay." her father turned his attention towards her. "You have a gun in your bag; use it if necessary. You have my-"

"Your number and she'll call us if anything happens. She won't go anywhere alone but will stay with John, Blay and Qhuinn." Mary said and walked down the staircase towards them. "Have fun, sweetie."

"Thanks, _Mahmen_. You, too."

Her mother had dark circles around her eyes but managed a smile. Skye knew only little about the disease her mother had had because she refused telling her everything but once they knew what was wrong with Skye, her mother had explained everything to her: the sickness, pain, depression, more pain and more depression.

There were so many things she was afraid of. She knew that her body would change drastically: scares, tubes, medication.

With a silent sigh she shoved all these thoughts away and tried to focus everything else. JD walked towards her, the old cat rubbing her head against her leg, purring. Gently she stroked his head then turned her attention back on the others.

"Let's go!" Skye waved her hand and went with _The Boys_ to Qhuinn's Hummer.

"Ah, Skye?" A female voice asked.

She turned around and looked at Nalla who was standing at the door.

"Hey, Nalla, what can I do for you?"

Nalla blushed and looked away. "Do you … do you mind if I come with you?"

"No, of course not."

It was a silent drive because nobody knew what to say which was crazy given the amount of things the three of them saw every night. But nobody seemed to be in the mood, on the contrary, Qhuinn looked like he wanted to murder somebody.

Qhuinn had always been the one to draw her attention. There was something about him that made him special in a way no other male would ever be. He was Qhuinn, the fearless, the aggressive and her crush. Dear Scribe Virgin, there was no other way to describe her feelings. She was completely in love with him and she knew that he was feeling something equal. He was looking at her, like no male had ever looked at her. She didn't exactly know what kind of look it was but it was definitely more than plain platonic feelings and the kiss they've shared once had proved her right.

She sighed.

"So which movie are we gonna watch?" Blay asked and checked the area after Qhuinn had parked the Hummer near the cinema.

Qhuinn's and John's hands were resting on the trigger of their Glocks like they were ready to kill anything that might endanger her life. Paranoia.

"I'd like to watch a horror movie!" Skye said and pointed to the new _Paranormal Activity_ movie. "That okay with you, Nalla?"

"Sure!" Nalla whispered.

She was awfully shy for some reason but Skye had a theory and she really hoped she was wrong.

_Do you really think it is okay to let her watch that kind of movie? _John signed and had the same worried expression her father had, when he thought she was too young for something. Like booze or boys.

"Oh, come on guys! She is sixteen! She's a teenager not a fucking child!" Qhuinn grunted and bought the tickets and came back.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Nalla mumbled and walked away quickly.

"I'm gonna get the popcorn." Blay disappeared with John right behind him.

They probably knew that she wanted some time alone with Qhuinn. Almost immediately he put his arm around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

Skye looked up at his deadly handsome face. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

"But I am okay. Listen Qhuinn, I don't want to think about what is going to happen. I just want to enjoy the moment. With you."

She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him slowly. He hesitated for a few seconds but eventually leaned in and accepted the kiss. Her whole awakened, the familiar throbbing between her legs.

Qhuinn pulled away and she was sure that he could smell her arousal. "We're going to wait for this until you're legal."

And for the first time this evening a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Legal, huh? That's gonna take me nearly two years."

"Hm, guess you're right."

"Hey, we've got everything, ready to watch the movie?" Blay and John came back, holding popcorn and coke in their hands.

"We gotta wait for Nalla." Skye answered and gave Qhuinn another burning look while they reached for each other's hands at the same moment.

It took Nalla another five minutes to come back and Skye didn't the way she looked at Qhuinn.

"Nalla? Can we go in?" Blay asked.

The cinema wasn't that crowded, so they sat down in the last row. She was between Qhuinn and Blay so she felt absolutely save.

She could feel his mismatched eyes on her and when the movie started he took her hands and kissed her gently. On his handsome face was an expression she had never seen before. And even though the movie started and she was scared shitless, he continued looking at her.

Her heart skipped a beat when he moved his other hand to her thigh and kept it there, through the whole movie.

Nalla looked at Skye and tried really hard not to be jealous which seemed to be impossible. The way he looked at her and the way he held her hand … that wasn't fair. As long as she could remember she had been in love with Qhuinn and as long as she could remember he had not returned this love. Even though she was 20 and legal and beautiful and healthy it hadn't been her and now Skye was sick and he continued loving her.

It wasn't like she didn't want Skye to be happy … she just wanted Qhuinn to return the love she was feeling for him.

When the movie was over she saw the way Qhuinn pressed his body against Skye's and kissed her neck.

Sometimes the words 'I love you' didn't have to be said aloud.

Nalla felt horrible for having these thoughts and maybe she would find someone who would look at her the same way Qhuinn did with Skye.

After the movie was over they drove back to the mansion. It was very late and the lights were turned off, to her surprise.

"Mary did a good job getting Rhage into bed." Blay mumbled.

He was right. She'd thought her father would be dying from anticipation and worry. She smiled.

After saying 'goodnight' to the others she went into her room and undressed herself and went to bed. Now that there was nothing that could distract her she thought about the disease.

She shivered slightly so she stood up and turned on the heater. Would she die?

NO!

If she started thinking like that then it would be over. She would fight no matter how much it hurt and it was going to hurt.

Skye could literally feel how weak her body got every second. It was hard to resist the urge to start crying.

Okay, she wouldn't fall asleep any time soon. She stood up and walked down to the living room. Qhuinn was sitting on the sofa and watching TV. He looked up as she approached and raised his perfect brows.

"Hey. 'S up?" He asked.

Skye smiled. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither." He patted the space next to him. "Come, let's watch another movie."

She took one of the blankets and sat down next to him. Qhuinn's huge body covered most of the couch so she was pressed against him. It was nice because his body was warm and she welcomed the feeling as his arm went around her.

They didn't talk much, just pretended to watch the movie while both of them thought about what would happen next. Her fingers went under his shirt but she knew better than to try more. Qhuinn had never gone beyond kissing and she knew that he wouldn't go there in the near future.

"How did you like _Paranormal Activity_?" Qhuinn asked after a while.

I raised my brows. "Like I know what the movie was about. You're really good at distracting me."

"How about I continue distracting you?"

"Go on."

_2 years later …_

Skye checked herself in the mirror. Apart from the fact that no hair covered her skin any longer she looked good.

With a sigh she draped her head and walked down to First Meal. Walking got harder every day. It was exhausting and she got tired easily. Climbing up a mountain had to feel exactly like this.

She had to do this seven years and then it would be over and she would be safe; if she made it through her transition that is.

Slowly she walked down another few steps, careful not to stumble. She had enough bruises already and didn't need more. And she had to make sure nothing happened to the catheter and the IVs that covered most of her body.

After a few minutes she needed to sit down and rest for a while. She was completely out of breath. Damn disease, drained the life out of her. Her feet were slightly swollen from the meds she had to take and they hurt. When she stood up her feet went all Bambi and decided to sit a little longer.

She heard heavy boots behind her and when she turned around, to see who it was, she met Qhuinn's mismatched stare. Immediately her heart skipped a beat and she turned crimson while her whole body started tingling.

"'S up, Skye?" He asked.

"Just having a little break." She mumbled.

His arms went around her and scooped her up, holding her in his strong arms. He looked around to see if they were alone then leaned forward and pushed his lips on hers. She put her arms around her neck and pulled him closer, grabbing into his hair. When their tongues touched he got hard and she was even more aroused.

"Bedroom?" Skye panted.

"I'm on rotation tonight." He sighed and kissed her again. "I gotta leave right after First Meal. I'm gonna be back as soon as I can."

"Just be save, okay?" She whispered and stroked his cheek. "Come back to me when you come home."

"I will."

With no effort he carried her into the dining room and let go off her only when he was sure she was sitting down.

The table had gotten bigger, after all these years: Wrath, with Beth on his right side and Mihsery, his son on his left, right next to him was Blay with Saxton and Xhex and John, with Qhuinn right next to him. Her dad, _Mahmen_ and herself were sitting right next to Beth. Then there was Bella and Zsadist with Nalla right next to her and Rehv and Ehlena, as well as Tohrment and Autumn, next to them Phury, Cormia and their son Ahgony. Butch, Marissa (who was pregnant) and Jane and Vishous were sitting on the far end of the table, because the two males needed more space than anyone else. Payne and Manny had left for the weekend and the Chosen Layla was missing too. Lassiter was the last one to enter the room and sat down on the free seat next to Skye.

He had been near her for a while now and it seemed that he was following a purpose by doing so … What did he know?

His eyes were serious when they met hers and she shivered. He knew something. He knew something was coming.

With a sigh she looked at the food in front of her and started eating, not because she was hungry but because she had to. She had to keep up the façade for her parents and everyone else.

Lassiter continued staring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhg ... I'm sooooo sorry! It took me forever to update this story ... **

**But here you go :D Lover Bewitched continues :D Also, I'm starting with a new story, involving mainly next generation characters **

**Have fun reading this and don't forget to review)**

* * *

><p>Mihsery thought his name suited him; he felt miserable. He was still a pre-trans and the worst in his class, also he had had this badass headache which never seemed to cease.<p>

Looking down at his fingers, which were resting in his lap, he compared them to his dad's and couldn't hide the blush. Yeah, his dad had told him that he hadn't been any different than Mihsery was, while being a pre-trans … but it seemed impossible that someone like the Blind King hadn't been able to do easy hand-to-hand combats.

During the meal he tried really hard to concentrate on eating though his whole body seemed to hurt horribly that he just wanted to cry. Problem was: real males don't cry. He looked at his teachers and realized that there was no way he would become as good as they were … Rhage and Zsadist were his teachers when it came to hand-to-hand combats, Tohr when it came to shooting and Phury thought them the theoretical stuff.

It was interesting stuff, no shit, but he didn't seem to get it. Everything he did was wrong. He didn't get the exercises, he didn't get how to shoot or how to remember the stuff he was learning; his brain was empty and it was embarrassing that they tried to explain him that it was _normal_. There was nothing normal about sucking. Big time.

Just thinking that in his veins was the unique mixture of the Blind King and the famous brother Darius was making him feel unworthy and unable to live up to the enormous expectations everyone seemed to have.

"Mizzy?" His _mahmen_ said gently and put her hand on his arm. "You gotta eat a little bit. Honey, your transition is coming soon and you need to be as strong as you can."

"I know. I try." He whispered and looked away, ashamed of the tears that started running down his eyes. He was such goddamn baby.

"Honey, look at me." She told him.

He obeyed.

"I know this is hard for you but I promise you that it's always like this. You're going to be okay, just don't be too hard on you. No matter what happens, your father and I will always be proud of you." She pushed her soft lips on his forehead and he could smell her familiar scent.

Like flowers and home …

She let him cuddle into her side and stroked down his cheek.

"Thank you, _mahmen_."

His _mahmen_ had always been his attachment figure. Not only did he look like her aside from the green eyes which he had inherited from his father their character was similar, too. They had both temper issues sometimes but apart from that they were both soft to others.

When he'd been a kid, she would sit next to him and sing to him when bad nightmares hunted him and disturbed his sleep. She would sit for hours next to him and hold him tight into her arms.

"Son?" The deep voice of his father called him back into the present. "Eat."

Slowly he continued eating the meal, knowing that he really needed it if he wanted his parents to be really proud of him.

* * *

><p>Lassiter was staring at her again and since Qhuinn didn't tolerate anybody watching his female he had to hold onto the table to prevent ripping that bastard's throat apart. He wanted to see blood. A lot of blood.<p>

Even though they hadn't officially bonded, it was obvious that Skye belonged to him, and only to him. It was just a matter of time until she would go through her transition and truly be his mate. Okay … she wouldn't be his official mate in a very long time since it would take him forever to explain Rhage and Wrath everything …

Lassiter's eyes met his own and the angel didn't look like his usual self. His broad smile failed to appear and something in Qhuinn's chest made him feel all wrong.

His mismatched eyes looked back at Skye and noticed that she wasn't eating, just pretending … which she didn't. Hollywood was observing her, his beautiful face was filled with worry and pain and so was Mary's, although her gaze held a certain amount of understanding, like she knew what was going on what she did since she had had cancer herself though he didn't know a lot about this horrible disease. He had tried to google it but all he got from Wikipedia was stuff about the high mortality rate so he had refused to know more about cancer.

There was absolutely no chance that Skye would die. She was a part of his life that neither Blay nor John could replace or any other female, even Layla. She was the woman he wanted to be with and of course the thought of feeling her wonderful body under his hands, her tight boobs pressed against his chest, her fingers in his hair. Of course having sex was not a common thing … not with the disease weakening her, sucking the life right out of her.

"Hey, man, you ready to leave?" Rhage asked behind him.

He hadn't realized that the others had stood up and had left the room. Weird. John was already in the Hummer while Rhage was standing at the door, looking at him with a really serious expression.

Standing up he walked towards Hollywood who said goodbye to Mary and Skye.

"Be safe." Mary whispered into her _hellren's_ ear and pulled him down for a kiss.

Suddenly he felt Skye's hand in his, letting the warmth of her body spread into his. "I'll be waiting for you. So come home."

"I always come home." He answered. He did.

"And I thank the Scribe Virgin for that. Now go, kill some _Lessers_ and save our race." She stood up and kissed his cheek when nobody was watching.

He'd be dead meat if anyone saw that he and Skye had a relationship. They did everything to hide it. Only John, Sax and Blay knew about it and how couldn't they? The three of them were door to door …

Skye's hand slipped further down to his butt and squeezed it tightly. "You gotta make me a happy girl tonight, okay?"

A very goofy grin appeared on his face. "I always do."

His fingers traced down her arm feeling the IV in her hands and his heart started hurting, thinking about the pain she had to go through.

* * *

><p>Skye watched Qhuinn disappear and walked to the billiard room where Butch and V were sipping on their drinks. Both of them looking at her, as she sat down in one of the comfy armchairs.<p>

"You know, you should tell your dad about Playboy and you." Vishous commented and handed her a blanket.

Annoyed she looked at Butch. "What was that again? 'I won't tell anyone.'"

"I didn't tell him." Butch insisted. "That guy is a freaking mind reader!"

"I am. I am." V had this evil grin on his face. "You know your dad will not approve."

She looked up. "Why not?"

"Cuz he's too much like him." Butch explained, with his Boston accent.

Skye shook her head, secretly knowing that both of them were right. Her father would be mad but in the end he would approve. He had to because Qhuinn was special.

Her head ached so he leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling the horrible disease weakening her body.

* * *

><p>When Qhuinn came back he walked straight into Skye's room and found her sleeping on her side. He took off his clothes and walked into the shower. Turning on the water he washed away the fight and all the bad things he had seen during the night.<p>

Suddenly he felt a gentle brush on his shoulder and when he turned around he found Skye's naked body, pressed against him. He leaned down and kissed her gently, trying to hold back the erection that was growing. He knew she was in no condition for sex. But her fingers found it and rubbed it slowly and his body reacted immediately. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment and waited for the moment when he would come, instead she let go off him and pulled him closer.

"I want you." She whispered. "Now."

And although he had refused to do it he pulled into his arms, pressing her softly against her wall and pushed himself slowly into her. When she closed her eyes and moaned, he pulled back and pushed again into her.

"Oh god, don't stop." Skye groaned loudly and grabbed into his hair, hot water running down their bodies.

She had been only with one male before but ever since it had been just the both of them. No women on his side and to be honest? He didn't miss all the anonymous sex he had, back in the ZeroSum days. The only thing he had was Skye.

Slowly and passionately he started pumping into her, feeling their bodies touching, rubbing against each other. She orgasmed at the same moment he did. Despite the water his bonding scent filled the room and her.

Right now Skye seemed so … alive. There was no disease, no pain and not meds just her body against his.

Later he carried her into bed, holding her close to his, feeling how weak she was. Lying down next to her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close into his body, sharing the warmth.

"Qhuinn?" She whispered in the dark.

"Hm?"

Her fingers were stroking down his spine. "One day … one day … I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm so tired."

"Okay." He answered and touched her hairless head. "Sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there :)**

**I know it took me forever to upload this chapter ... and I'm very sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update as soon as possible ;)**

**have fun!**

* * *

><p><em>2 years later …<em>

"I know." Mary said and smiled a little.

"You do?" Skye asked. "But you never said anything."

"Well, you are happy and that's all that matters."

Skye felt her mother stroking her back and she leaned into the touch, knowing that she was the only one who didn't treat her like she was very sick.

"Can you tell dad?" She wanted to know.

Mary started laughing. "Me? Given the mood your father he's in he won't be mad at you."

"I'm not worried about myself … more about Qhuinn."

"Yeah, that kid might be in trouble." She sighed a little. "I will talk to him but won't promise anything. I have absolutely no idea how he will react."

"I hope he won't go all beast and stuff."

Skye couldn't imagine her dad being mad but they've never got into the dating conversation, simply because she was afraid her father might get mad at the guy. He probably would be cooler if she was a lesbian because clearly he couldn't say anything about her dating women given how many females he had had.

Although no dad would be happy if a girl brought her boyfriend home and he looked like Qhuinn. And had the reputation Qhuinn had. Or the temper. If she thought about it Qhuinn was so not the kind of guy any dad would appreciate.

And her dad was not an exception.

She had only seen his transformation into the beast once and after that she hadn't felt lie seeing it ever again. Not that she was afraid but she hadn't known how different he was able to look.

"Of course not but I won't lie, it will be difficult." Her mother told her and stood up. "You're father and I are going out tonight. I'll send Qhuinn a message before we'll be home."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome baby." She turned around to leave the room but stopped. "And Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Please let Qhuinn out of the closet."

"Fuck, thanks Mary." Qhuinn opened the door and stretched, his mismatched eyes finding Skye immediately.

She felt a slow smile spreading over her face, reaching for him at the same moment. He didn't hesitate a second and he was by her side, pulling her as close to his body as he could. Skye loved his black hair. It would have been a huge contrast to hers, which originally was blond.

"Hun, I'm leaving. Have a good night." Mary stood up and kissed Skye's forehead.

"Thanks, you too." She answered.

Watching her mother leave the room she felt Qhuinn's gaze on her. It was as always intense and if she didn't know him she would be calling him a perv.

"Qhuinn?"

"Hm?" He pulled away.

"I would like to go out tonight."

His glanced at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something like ZeroSum?"

"No way, we're going to ZeroSum with you in your current condition. We'll go there after your transition."

A sting was in her heart. She hadn't told Qhuinn anything about how her condition had worsened and she did feel guilty about it but it would break him. If she died it would be hard anyway, so why ruin the time they had left? Jane had been very open with her, telling her that she wouldn't live to get through her transition. She had maybe a couple of months but of course she couldn't know for sure.

"Please. I want to have a good time."

But of course Qhuinn was too stubborn to give in and shook his head. "We can go out watching a movie but not ZeroSum."

"You know, I'm sick of being in this house all the time. I want to go out and enjoy my life. At least let us have a beer in a pub."

He thought about it. A good sign. "But we'll take Blay and John with us."

"Why can't we do anything just the two of us? It would be so much nicer."

"No way. We can go out and have a beer but only with Blay and John as backup."

She sighed but nodded. "Okay. Now get out. I want to get ready."

With a dark expression on his face he stood up and left the room.

Another sigh and she started getting ready, picking out some clothes and putting make up on her face. Last but not least she got out her wig.

She still looked like she was sick but at least not like she was dying. What would life be in the Fade? A question she had asked herself many times.

No, tonight she would concentrate on living.

Another check up in the mirror and she got out of the room. Walking was nearly impossible now but she knew that Qhuinn could carry her if she got too tired.

Blay, John and Qhuinn were waiting in front of the main door. Slowly she got down the stairs, refusing to get any help. As long as she could walk on her own she would.

"You okay?" Qhuinn asked immediately, his face filled with concern.

"Yup. Let's go." Taking his hand she felt like a normal couple for the first time in a very long time.

Qhuinn got into the Hummer, indicating that she should sit next to him but she climbed in the back with John next to her.

Once he started the car John took her hand to get her attention.

_Did you tell him_, he signed.

She shook her hand.

_Why?_

_I can't. He's already more than a little overprotective and I don't want to hurt him more than absolutely necessary._

_You're going to hurt him anyway._

"What are the two of you talking about?" Qhuinn asked, eyeing both of them.

"Just having a normal conversation between friends now concentrate on driving." Skye answered and giggled.

With another unhappy glance he fixed his eyes on the street.

John and Blay looked at each other knowingly then looked away.

"Anyway, where are Sax and Xhex?" She asked to change the subject.

"Working."

_Working._

They said/signed at the same time.

"It would have been nice to have them around." She mumbled to herself.

Of course both of the guys were mad at her for lying to Qhuinn about her condition but couldn't they see that she was just trying to keep him from hurting more?

Qhuinn parked in front of the local pub, then helped her out of the car. His hand found hers and she felt her heart beating faster.

She had made the right decision not telling him.

This was what she wanted: she wanted a normal relationship with Qhuinn.

As normal as it could be anyway.

Mary took Rhage's hand and smiled up at him. He looked so incredibly beautiful tonight, like her personal fallen angel. With him she was never afraid, not even now while they were watching a horror movie in the theatre.

"Rhage?" She whispered.

"Sorry, I ate all the popcorn but I'll get you more." He mumbled.

Before he could stand up she took hold his shirt and pulled him back into the seat. "That's not what I meant."

Confused he looked at her. "What is it?"

"There's something I need to tell you. About Skye."

His eyes widened. "What?! What is it? Is she okay?"

"Yes, that's not what I meant either. I'll tell you but you need to stay calm."

"I promise now tell me."

"Skye has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" He shouted.

Several people looked annoyed into their direction.

"Shh." Mary hissed. "You promised me you would stay calm."

"Who is it?" His voice was still loud.

"Sir, would you mind keeping your voice down?" The guy behind them asked.

Mary sighed when Rhage turned around, showing the guy his fangs and flipped him off. Immediately the guy recoiled.

"I'll ask you one more time, who is it?"

"You better change that tone of yours or you're going to be in big trouble." Mary snapped.

Rhage's expression changed from furious, to arrogant to guilty. "Could you please tell me who she's dating?"

"Don't get mad." She warned him again. "It's Qhuinn."

Rhage jumped to his feet, ignoring the angry people around him and ran to the next door.

"Rhage, you will come back this moment or I'll get really mad." Mary said, knowing well that he could hear her without a problem.

Slowly he turned around.

"Now."

It took him a second to consider what to do but in the end he sat back down next to her. "Why him?"

"Why not? He's loving, handsome and he can protect her. He is everything you wished for her. Most of all he's a good guy."

"Who fucks-"

"Don't you dare even considering to finish this sentence. You had more females than any other vampire in history and you cannot judge him. Now be a good boy, be quiet and let us enjoy the movie." She told him.

"But-"

"Hush, I want to see this." With a smile she snuggled into his side and concentrated on the movie.

It was good that the vampire males were so obedient.

_3 months later …_

"Qhuinn, please stop looking at me like this." She told him, her voice surprisingly strong and a little irritated.

"Look at you like what?"

"Like I'm about to die. I'm still Skye, you know."

"Fuck, I'm messing this up, huh?"

"A little." She giggled, leaning into his body. "Please, go out with the others today."

"No way. I'll stay here."

"Qhuinn, this is not only about you and me. You are the last member of your family and you have to go. I'll be fine. I will sleep anyway, so go. You need this."

"But-"

"No buts. Go."

He swallowed but left the room. She knew he needed to get out. She knew that he couldn't stand watching her die and that he did it all the time. He wouldn't leave her side anymore and worst of all, he couldn't cope with her disease.

With these thoughts she fell asleep.

When Skye woke up she was alone, only a dark figure was standing in the corner. Probably one of the brothers, since they wouldn't leave her alone.

There was this weird feeling that could mean only one thing.

It was over.

Although her transition could come any moment she wouldn't survive it. Her body was already too weak.

The figure shifted its weight and the shadows exposed him as Lassiter, the fallen angel.

She made a little room for him and patted the empty space next to her.

Slowly he crossed the room, his brutal face looking concerned. Laying down next to her he put his arms around her small body. Suddenly, everything was gone. It was like pain and fear wouldn't exist anymore.

"I know why you're always around me." She whispered and shifted around to look at him.

Despite being a pain in the ass, most of the time, he was deadly handsome and right now he was just sweet.

"You do?" He didn't seem surprised at all.

"You're sensing … death. You are near me because I'm dying. You are in this house to accompany me to the Fade, right?"

A gentle smile on his side. "This is the amazing thing about death. Suddenly you understand everything. Nothing is a mystery anymore but there is no time to tell the others."

"Lassiter?"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It's pretty easy and you will not suffer. I won't let you."

"That's good. When?"

"Tonight."

Skye looked up at him. "So soon? What about Qhuinn?"

"Don't be afraid."

"If you promise me that you'll be there for Qhuinn, I won't be afraid. It would keep me calm." She told him and snuggled even deeper into Lassiter's body.

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will Skye really die and leave Qhuinn behind? How will Qhuinn cope with everything? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So ... it took forever again, I know. And I'm really sorry. I wasn't sure if I should continue with this story, since I've read Lover at Last. In my opinion Blay and Qhuinn fit together, though I actually wanted him to end up with Layla :D I guess, I feel bad for Saxton. Poor guy.**

**But I started this story and damn, I like Qhuinn and Skye as a couple just as much. I wanted to finish the story after the chapter but that would be mean, after letting you wait for it for so long, so I'm going on with the story and I'll try to update sooner. **

**Also, I want to thank all of you for the reviews :D **

**Love ya all!**

**Enjoy reading :D **

* * *

><p>"Fucking bastards." Qhuinn mumbled when he finally left the <em>Glymera<em> party.

His head had been aching the whole evening and now, all he wanted was go back to his female and hold her. This had been a bad idea, after all. Nothing, absolutely nothing had happened this whole fucking time. Just some blah, blah here and 'nice to meet you, too' there and 'No, I was born with these eyes'. Just fan-fucking-tastic, no kidding. Who the hell actually liked these parties?

The brother hated it, clearly and most of the people looked like they wanted to leave right after Wrath's speech but that would have been rude. So every damn person in that room had to wait until the king left and finally, after two hours of complete boredom he could finally go home.

The moment he got into the car, he checked his phone and felt something tighten hard around his heart.

156 missed calls.

Cursing loudly he called back and had Jane answer him immediately.

"_What the hell, Qhuinn? I've been trying to call you for an hour!"_ Jane's voice snapped.

"Damn, didn't have a connection at the party. What happened? Is …"

But Jane interrupted him. _"Move your ass over here ASAP! Skye is about to die!"_

Okay, that was a direct order he understood but right now, it paralyzed his whole body, making his heart ache in despair.

"_Qhuinn? Qhuinn! Move here, now! She's going to die without you!"_

And then the words followed that made him dematerialize back to the compound immediately.

* * *

><p>Skye felt herself slowly drift away, feeling like a feather. No pain, no weakness and no dizziness. She was completely free. Something inside her told her that this wasn't right.<p>

What had happened?

She remembered nothing. The memories had been deleted from her brain and everything that was left, was the feeling of complete contentment.

Everything was white and beautiful and warm around her. This was the famous _Fade_ that the young ones feared and the old ones waited for to enter. What happened next … well, she couldn't exactly recall it but it was more than clear when it actually happened.

She remembered the moment when she and Qhuinn had kissed, the first time they had loved each other and the first time he had told her that he loved her.

All those memories showed a woman who was strong, maybe not in body but definitely her character. A woman, who wouldn't give up without a good fight.

She had been that woman and when she looked at herself right now, she felt embarrassed. Being here meant that she had given up on her and Qhuinn.

And now, that she actually thought about it, it seemed completely stupid that she had allowed Lassiter to comfort her. The only comfort she took had been, when she looked Qhuinn in his beautiful eyes and when he had told her that he would love her forever.

She had given up.

After all these years of fighting to survive, she had actually given up just because some random, stupid, fallen angel had told her that her time was over. Who did he think he was? Clearly, she had been so desperate that she had fallen for this damn game.

All her life, she had been tested.

But she had proved them wrong.

She was Skye, daughter of the warrior Rhage and his _Shellan_ Mary and soon-to-be-_Shellan_ of Qhuinn, warrior of the Black Dagger Brotherhood.

And no disease would take away her will to fight.

The white around her changed into an evil black and suddenly she was back in her body.

She welcomed the pain of her sick body and for the first time since the diagnosis, she was happy to feel it, because it meant she was alive.

Something wet was pushed on her mouth violently and instinctively she opened it, feeling the warm liquid running down her throat. It tasted weird but also delicious.

There was only one explanation: this was her transition.

She had been waiting for this moment to come for the last years and all she had to do was to survive.

That was easy. She was a master when it came to surviving.

Okay, she had no idea why she was suddenly so sure of herself but it didn't matter, as long as it kept her alive.

A familiar voice mumbled something, she couldn't understand and then the liquid was gone. She was lifted up and then strong arms went around her waist, holding her close to a stone hard body, she knew all too well.

The only thing that could help her more than anything else was Qhuinn. Qhuinn was here and she had fed from him! He was serving her during her transition and now, now that there was actually hope, she let herself find the illusion at the back of her heart that said: My Happy End.

* * *

><p>Qhuinn didn't know what to feel. Sad, happy, frustrated, annoyed, content?<p>

What?

Sad, because the transition could go wrong after all.

Happy, because … Hey, there was a good chance she could survive.

Frustrated. Since he hadn't served any other female during their transition, he had no fucking idea how long this would take.

Annoyed. The damn angel had put his dirty hands on her.

Content. Well, he was holding his future-_Shellan_ in his arms, why shouldn't he be content.

He was sitting on the floor, her tiny body covered with his arms. Gently he rocked her back and forth as the tremors of the transition started to shake her. Her fingers held tightly onto his shirt, ripping it while he buried his face in her frail neck and sucked in her scent.

There had been much darkness in his life. The hate that his family had felt towards him, the honor guard they had sent after him and had nearly killed him. And although it had bothered him then, it seemed so meaningless now, because he had friends in his life and brothers and with Skye, he had a female that he loved and would pamper as much as possible. Maybe someday they would share a young and then he could have a family on his own.

Those were just thoughts but they made him happy. And he needed happiness now more than anything else.

He stroked down her back, kissed her forehead, held her hands.

Maybe all of this made him look like a douchebag but seriously he was in love with the most perfect female in the whole fucking world, he was a goddamn warrior of the Black Dagger Brotherhood and he was referred to as Rhage the second alias sex legend, second generation. He had killed many _Lessers _in his life and continued fighting nearly every night of his life.

Once, only once in his whole life, he wanted to say something … was romantic the right word?

He wasn't good at this kind of shit: explaining things and stuff, which was something for Skye, who could always explain calmly everything.

Qhuinn closed his eyes for a moment and soon he fell asleep under the best conditions, holding his Skye in his arms and hopefully he would wake up the best way: Skye alive and still in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Rhage, would you please stop pacing?" Mary asked.<p>

He had been walking around the room for the last half an hour, his face pale and his muscled flexed dangerously under his black shirt.

Mary shook her head and stood up, walking towards her male, pulling his face towards her. "Rhage, this is driving me crazy. We are both afraid."

Rhage looked up sharply. "You seem pretty calm to me."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to imply?"

"I … I …" He started.

A finger was pushed against his chest and for the first time in his life he understood why females were scary. "Rhage, you know I love you very much but that was just over the edge! Are you trying to say that I don't love our daughter? That I don't care if she survives or not? Rhage, I believe that the Scribe Virgin will save her, just like she saved me. I know, it might be silly but I truly believe in her. So stop acting like an asshole just because you are afraid. I'm afraid, too. This is our child after all." Her gaze softened and she pulled him with her on the bed, stroking the blond hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and looked up at her.

She could feel his hunger for her but now, was hardly the right time for sex. Once they knew that Skye had survived … that was a different matter.

Her mind traveled to her daughter. Mary had been in a similar situation at that time but the cancer? That was the same. She hated this damn disease. Despised it.

Slowly she snuggled into Rhage's big, warm body and smelled his beautiful warm scent. Being with her _Hellren_ calmed her down and Rhage was usually very good at … distracting her. She smiled at the thought and even now, more than thirty years had passed and she was still happy with him.

"I love you." She whispered.

He pulled her closer, his arm around her waist. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>The man took hold of her wrist, nearly squishing it, while she screamed loudly. Years of fighting against them had never broken her will, never. Her red hair, matched the blood that was running down her arms. The man looked at her, then licked down her perfect skin. She screamed but more in disgust than in pleasure.<em>

"_Scream!" The man shouted. "Say my name!"_

_The female shook her head, the red waves covering the table she was laying on. She was slapped across her face. Her silver and blue eyes opened and suddenly she stared at someone. _

"_Help me!" She shouted._

_Her thighs were opened violently and he penetrated her brutally._

Mihsery woke up with a full body spasm and a scream in his throat.

His mother came running into his room and pulled him into her arms. "Mihsery? Mizzy, talk to me!"

He couldn't. This wasn't a dream. This couldn't be a dream. The female had seen him, the moment when she had opened her beautiful eyes she had looked him in the eye. It was like she knew that he was watching the whole scenario.

"Mizzy, please, say something!" His mother pleaded.

"I need to go." He got up immediately.

"What? Where? Mihsery, you will talk to me now!" His father snapped behind him.

Mizzy looked up and saw him standing in front of the door, blocking it. "This sounds absolutely crazy but I need to find this female. She's … she got captured!"

"Who is she?" The king was clearly in work mode.

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"How do you know, she got captured?"

"I just saw her."

"Where?" His father shouted.

"In my dreams. There you go, now tell me that I'm crazy and send me to a fucking shrink."

His father's jaw dropped but managed to mumble: "Don't curse in front of your mother."

"Dad, I see her. I have seen her nearly every night but for the first time she had talked to me, she looked into my eyes and told me to help her. I need to go and get her!" Mizzy explained and got dressed.

His head was throbbing, but no matter what he would save her. His female.

No, not his female, what the hell was he talking about? The female. He would save the female. That was his duty. And it had nothing to do that she was simply beautiful and totally his kind of girl. Nope.

"Mihsery, sit." His father ordered.

Despite being in a hurry Mizzy sat down on his bed and looked at him. "Dad, I really need to go."

"You'll stay here! I don't know what is going on but you won't leave this fucking house until you went through your transition! We clear on this? This is an order as your king! I won't allow my heir to leave the house when he's as helpless as a child!" He left the room almost immediately.

"That was strange." His mother mumbled. "Mizzy, better listen to your father."

Although Mizzy knew he was right, he felt like he was leaving the female alone again.

But not for long. The aching in his muscles indicated that he was about to go through his transition and after that …

"_I swear to you, I will save, unknown female."_ He said in the old language.

* * *

><p>When Skye opened her eyes again, she found herself staring at Qhuinn's closed eyes. They were laying on the floor, with her sleeping on his chest, not touching the floor at all.<p>

And then realization hit her: She was alive.

Outside she heard an owl, which was crazy since Qhuinn's clock told her it was already day time. She smiled a little. "Thank you, Scribed Virgin." She whispered.

Careful, not to wake Qhuinn, she got up and looked outside the door of the clinic. Blay held Saxton in his arms, John with Xhex, the four of them sleeping peacefully. Slowly she went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. When the water hit her body it was a really weird sensation and then another sensation took over her attention. She had been bold a few hours ago but now, there was golden hair, covering her head. Beautiful, golden hair just like her father's.

When she was finished showering she put the towel around her and winced slightly, since her skin was hypersensitive. Her bare feet touched the cold ground and it was then that she realized that all that she could dress in was one of those hospital gowns. She found one of the brother's shirts in there and put them on then went back to Qhuinn, who opened his eyes when he heard her bare feet tapping on the floor.

For a second he stared at her and then she was in his arms. It didn't matter that he was crushing her or that she was nearly naked. His smell and the sensation of his body were more important.

"You're alive." He mumbled against her neck.

"I'm alive and here with you." She whispered back.

He pushed his lips against her, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. She pulled him closer, slipping her fingers under his shirt and taking it off for him. The hard muscles spasmed under her touch and she found his nipples, she felt something hard pushing against her stomach. It was hot and urging. He circled his hips against her and the erection grew even more.

Skye smiled, when she pulled her attention to his pants, slowly opening it. She felt herself getting ready for what was covered underneath her fingers. And what a surprise? Qhuinn wasn't wearing any boxers. Nice.

She pushed him back on the floor and mounted him, her body tingling from anticipation. Both gasped when she lowered herself on his huge erection, savoring the moment for a while, while he filled her completely, before moving her body up and down over and over again.

In an instant Qhuinn moved around and now he was on top, thrusting into her while her finger nails buried into his biceps and her eyes admired his body.

She looked into his eyes, the blue and the green one, and lost herself in the first orgasm.

* * *

><p>Qhuinn felt himself come over and over again. He hadn't had sex in a really, really, really long time but it was so worth it. He marked her whole body as his own and it felt right, so it couldn't be wrong.<p>

All he could do was staring at her. A few hours ago she had looked like she was about to die any second but now, she was …

The resemblance to Rhage was apparent. Those eyes and now, the golden hair, that fitted perfectly to her. Her body had changed, too. She … was perfect. Just perfect.

After another few rounds he picked her up and then they showered together and had sex again and … again.

She put a towel around her. "I need to go and see my parents. They'll be worried."

He nodded but pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him sweetly and walked out of the door.

The others were gone, probably to give them some privacy.

She smiled and went quickly into her room, before anyone could see her. This was the best day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go :D Skye survived, yay! I wouldn't do that to Qhuinn :D He's my favorite brother, after all!<br>Who's your favorite? Let me know and I'll let him appear in the next chapters!**

**If you want, leave a review. I'm always happy about it!**

**Have a nice week!**


End file.
